World Ruled
by TherapyBuddies
Summary: What happens when Alice runs for president and wins. Will short evil pixies rule the world?
1. I'm a Genius!

**Hey, hope you guys enjoy this. It our first story. We have had many in our heads but never get around to putting them down on paper. hope you enjoy!**

**Alice POV**  
"EVERYONE FAMILY MEETING. NOW!" The family starts to slowly gather around the vast, antique dining table.  
"What is is now Alice?" Emmett complained.  
"Yeah Alice, if you want me to model again then I'm out of here." Edward says. Edward started to recieve some odd and disturbed looks.  
"No, No. Stop,Shhhh. Okay, I decided to go to law school! I know, I know. Im a genious!" I boasted. Now I started to recieve the odd looks.

**Rosalies POV**

"You have got to be kidding me! You cant be serious about this?!"

"Oh but indeed I am!" Alice insisted."I am going to law school to become a senator! And then on to," *turns head a side direction* "THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES."

Oh my, okay if I even thought that Alice was a slight bit off before with all the excessive shopping and the sleepovers and the makeovers-I was mistaking. Senator? Really? Now that's a scary place.

**Alice POV**

I don't see why Rose is having such an issue with this. Ive been alive nearly as long as she has and just because I'm deciding to make a difference in my eternal damnation doesn't mean she needs to be all up in my business.

"Alice,honey,now lets face reality. You tryed to be a professional ballerina,a nurse-with Carlisle at that,and a teacher. Sweetie, I honestly don't want to put you down,but... maybe now's not the time. Maybe you need to find what you want to do for the next five or so years and then decide, before making any rash desisions." Jasper told me calmly.

"NO!" Why wasnt anyone understanding me?!? "This is what I want to do! I wont give up."  
At that moment everyone moaned.

"Alice, are you sure you are up for this kind of challenge? Thats alot of responsibility, and, well, you arent the most organized person in the world." Esme added.

"Well, I think its a great idea, Alice. In fact, probably your best career choice so far." Carlisle joined in.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I knew you would understand."

"Yes, Auntie Alice! You could be like my second mommy!" Nessie cheered.  
Rosalie moaned. I hope that didnt offend her since she cant have children of her own...

"Well what ever my Renesmee says goes!" Jacob commented. No one really listened to him although Nessie giggled.

"Eh? Alice? President? I cant say that I would vote for you. Well, of course I would, but, it would be quite biased. I think I would have to hear your plans for the future;since im going to be here a while." Edward griped Bella slightly tighter.

Well as far as me, I was fine with that. I honestly didnt care what they said before and I didnt care now. I AM going to be PRESIDENT! I just know I am.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! That Would make our day!:)**

**also see our webshow on YouTube!  
Therapy Buddies!  
**

**live. laugh. lovetwilight!**


	2. Are You a Vampire?

**Chapter Dos! Sorry it took so long! it wouldnt upload! Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

To start off, I decided to get me enrolled in Harvard Law School. I knew I would have no problem getting in, I have a flawless record of my past four years at Forks High School. So I drove to Massachusetts to meet the dean, for he insisted I meet him formally. So I was walking in with my dark gray blazer, ready for anything. The secretary had me fill out more paper work. Basic questions: name, address, schools attended, blah, blah, blah. I filled each one out accordingly. The same secretary called my name. "Alice Cullen, the dean will see you now."

I grabbed my briefcase and stepped toward the woman who smelt like the lion I had this morning.. She took me down a long, bright hallway and into a very organized, professional room.

"Ahh, you must be Ms. Cullen. What a pleasure to meet you!" the dean welcomed.

I looked toward his desk and to his name plate which read, "DEAN ". The name sounded familiar but I didn't think much of it.

"Yes sir, but please, call me Alice." He smiled.

"Well, take a seat and tell me about yourself. May I say you sm- uhh…nevermind that. Just tell me about you, Alice."

"Well, I went to Forks High School. I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters, all adopted like yours truly,"

"Wait, you were adopted?"

"Yes. My parents died in a fire when I was very young. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen took me in when they saw my picture in the paper."

"Hmm, I see," He was taking notes. Just as any dean of a school would do.

"So I have worked all my life to become a senator. Its what my heart has chosen for me to do." Although its only been about six months.

" If you don't mind me asking, our school here is very nutritious in our meals, what do you eat on a regular basis Ms. Alice?" This question stunned me. I couldn't say I just had my weeks worth days of food in the blood of a lion?!

"Well, what the average healthy American eats. You know such as pizza, spaghetti, the normal stuff." I lied.

"Alice, please object when you sense something obscure but you don't happen to be a…a… va-. Nevermind, I'm a fool." He started to mumble under his breath.

"No, No. I don't happen to be a what?"

"Well, this might sound crazy, but you don't happen to be a vampire do you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? Vampire?! You must be crazy . Vampires aren't real? I mean I would know if they are because I'm not one. And even if I was I don't know why I would be telling you this because you determine my future and where would you even get the idea like that-" he cut me off.

"It's alright, I am too." He replied sheepishly.

**Please reviewww!!! Tell your friends!  
Athenodora&&Rosalie!  
-Therapy Buddies  
.com  
.lovetwilight!  
:)**


End file.
